The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a moving picture abstract method, and a computer readable medium.
Many opportunities are available to enjoy various motion pictures such as a television movie and a video movie. Also, a development of a wide area communication network advances, and in many households, it is also possible to appreciate the motion pictures distributed through streaming via the internet (hereinafter, which will be referred to as streaming movie). When a user views the above-mentioned motion pictures, the user operates a remote controller to select a broadcasting station or start playing of a video movie. In a case where the motion pictures to be viewed are a recorded movie, a DVD video movie, a Blu-ray video movie, a streaming movie, and the like, the user can specify a start point of the play and skip a part of movie scenes. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-277661 discloses a technology for carrying out a playing while commercial messages are skipped through a simple operation.